poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle for Equestria and Skylands
Here is how the battle begins in Princess Yuna of Skylands. Bowser: PRINCESS YUNA!!! Princess Yuna: That's right, Bowser! Your evil scheme is coming to an end! Prince Edmond: Let's do this! Princess Yuna: CHARGE!!!! The foals battles the villains. Hugo: I think the cavalry's in! Wait, is that Wario? Laverne: Marty! Josephine: Mario! Mario punched one of the weasels. Hugo: Nice Punch, Mario! Mario: Thanks. Victor drops a brick at another. Victor: Oh, sorry. Sorry. Hugo: (chewing some stones, mimicking airplane and spitting at the Weasels) J. Thaddeus Toad: (makes gun noises) Bang! Bang! Bang! The Weasels were beaten. With Prince Edmond, his alien friends, Optimus Primal, Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic. Prince Edmond: Take this! (blast Dr. Eggman) Dr. Eggman: Watch it! Metal Sonic! Attack! Metal Sonic: (started running) Oh: Uh-Oh! Sonic the Hedgehog: Leave it to me! (runs and kicks Metal Sonic right on Dr. Eggman) Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic were defeated. Prince Edmond: Nice going, Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog: Thanks, Edmond. Emerl: With help of the Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1, They're coming! Oh: Thank gosh they're coming into the rescue. With Rainbow Charka, Lightning McQueen, his friends, the emotions and Thaddeus and Feathers McGraw. Rainbow Charka: (begins her meditation) Ommmm. Ee-ee-ee-ee-ee! Ommmm. Ee-ee-ee-ee-ee! Ommmm. Ee-ee-ee-ee-ee! Ommmm. Ee-ee-ee-ee-ee! Thaddeus E. Klang: I don't have time for this! Feathers! Take care of her! Feathers McGraw: (takes out a pistol and points at Rainbow Chakra) Anger: That's all you gonna do to Rianbow, Feathers, Huh?! Oh, sure. We'll let you shoot her, Right after you! Eat this! (throws the switch) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Finn McMissile: There they go! Wallace, Gromit and Fluffles swings in. Wallace: TALLY HO!!! Gromit: (kicks Thaddeus and Feathers in the air) Thaddeus E. Klang and Feathers McGraw were knocked out. Wallace: Bravo, Rainbow. Very nice distraction. Rainbow Chakra: Thanks a ton, Wallace. Meanwhile, Victor and Hugo builds a catapult. Victor: Ready... Aim... Fire!!! They pushed the catapult off the cliff and the weasels dodged it. Victor: Are you sure that's how it works? The catapult it's the weasels. Weasels: Oof!! Hugo: Works for me! With Thunder Spectrum, Sunbeam, Blue Star, The Grand Duke of Owls and Drako. The Grand Duke of Owls: Well, well, well. Drako: Isn't that children of Rainbow Dash? Thunder Spectrum: Well, we brought a friend. Just then, the ElectriodMax showed up behind the three foals' backs. Thunder Spectrum: Take them down! The ElectriodMax: Sure thing! Drako: You wouldn't! The ElectriodMax: FOUR!!! (like golf, they've hit them right off the scene) The Grand Duke of Owls: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! Meanwhile, Laverne sets the birds into attacking the weasels. Laverne: Fly, My Pretties! Fly! Fly! The birds attacking the Weasels. Meanwhile, the Princesses freed their husbands. Flash Sentry: Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: Flash! Trixie: Blueblood! Prince Blueblood: My Great and Powerful Wife! Princess Luna: Hiro! Hiro: Luna! Shining Armor: Cadance! Princess Cadance: Shining Armor! Princess Celestia: Duck! Duck: Celestia! My Lady! Princess Sharon: We've come to rescue you! Meanwhile, Yuna prepared the battle with Bowser and his family. Bowser: It seems you've been very possessive, Princess Yuna. Mistress 9: Junior! The prisoners! Bowser Jr.: You bet ya, Mom! (brought the Skylanders and the rest of Yuna's frineds in chains) Kaos: How about a trade? Your friends and the Skylanders for the Lightcore Amulet. Bowser: Make your choice, Princess. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225